Break My heart One More Time
by AmarisMarie
Summary: One shot: Set just two months after Maria saves Moonacre Valley. How does Maria feel about Robin and how does his presence almost everyday affect their relationship? (It's a happy ending.) I hope you enjoy, and sorry for such a bad summary. Rated K because there is kissing. ;)


**I fell in love with this movie the first time I watched it. I was shipping Robin and Maria when Robin found Maria in the forest. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what, Maria?" Robin asked.

Maria took a deep breath thinking for a moment. "Like I'm going to disappear any second. It's quite bothersome actually." She leaned back against a log where she was seated.

As of late, Uncle Benjamin and Loveday had started taking almost daily rides through the woods. It would start with Loveday riding walking over to Moonacre, accompanied by her brother Robin. Father's orders.

Loveday would leave her brother at the threshold of the house to go find her fiancé. Robin would make his way over to the stable to pester Moonacre's very own princess. She would roll her eyes, giggle, and laugh. She had come to appreciate her bowler hat friend with his never-ending jokes. It wouldn't be but ten minutes later and the loveliest miss Loveday and Uncle Benjamin came out with bright smiles and knowing looks. Once in each other's presence, it would seem that neither of them would notice much, but the other. Having eyes for only one another, Maria guessed that was what being in love was like. She hoped she would never be as clueless as those two. Perhaps it didn't matter when one's heart was soaring so high.

Loveday and Uncle would set out, leaving Robin and Maria on their own. Maria would plead for Robin to take her somewhere new in the forest. Maria was slowly gaining her bearings out there, and she enjoyed her cheeky friends company.

Robin stood, leaned up against a tree, facing the princess. "I don't look like that. As a matter of fact, I think it's more of an annoyed look."

Maria started to plate her loose hair, "It's ok Robin, I'm not going to disappear. It's quite the opposite really. I'm here to stay. You can't be rid of me that easily."

Robin gave an exasperated sigh, "I guess I'll just have to deal with you. As long as you don't give me any more scars."

"I do apologize for that. But in all fairness, you did attempt to kidnap me. How is your hand?" Maria straightened up quickly.

Crossing the small clearing to Maria, Robin held up his hand kneeling in front of her on one knee. Maria grasped his hand, holding it with both of hers seeing the scar her needle left him. She blushed. Maria wasn't quite sure why she blushed.

Robin turned away, hearing the distinct sound of riders before Maria did. He stood, grasping one of the hands of Maria, pulling her up before she could protest.

Maria smiled when she caught sight of Loveday and Uncle.

"Fancy seeing you here," Loveday said ironically. Maria's smile only widened. She turned to face her Uncle who was staring downwards. She glanced in the direction and noticed her hand was still in Robin's. She most definitely tried to be subtle when she pulled her hand away, but most definitely failed. Maria glanced at Robin and could have sworn he was blushing. She felt her own cheeks growing redder.

Oh, why must that boy keep embarrassing her? Couldn't he see that he was giving everyone the wrong impression.

Maria straightened herself up and smoothed her dress.

"Well, we'll be off." Uncle urged his horse into a slow trot. "Don't be late for dinner you two!" he called over his shoulder.

"What time do you suppose it is Robbin?" Maria asked watching the horses vanish from sight.

Robin didn't answer. She looked back at him. He was… Sad? Frustrated? She hadn't seen this look since before she had saved the valley and they were still enemies. It had been nearly two months, yet she couldn't remember seeing him like that again. His face was so forlorn. "Robin?"

He mentally shook himself, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He gave her a grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm always fine. Let's get going, we've a long walk to get back in time for supper.

They didn't get very far before Maria started pushing him for more.

"Robin please tell me what is wrong."

Robin was walking just a few paces faster than she. "Nothing is wrong."

Normally Maria would roll her eyes, or give a huff, but she was very concerned now. "Please Robin. You can talk to me."

"Why are you being such a pest?" Robin stopped abruptly and turned a bit, but not quite facing Maria. "Even more than usual," Robin added.

Maria was frozen in her tracks. "Robin?" she meekly spoke, but Robin was already stalking off into the woods. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him. They walked in silence all the way back to Moonacre. Robin pasted on his cheerful grin, but Maria couldn't stop thinking about the scene in the woods.

"Maria?"

"Hm? Yes?" he looked up at her Uncle, her gaze stuck in no particular spot.

"Dear, are you ok?" Her tutor Miss Heliotrope asked.

"Yes, my dear, where has your mind wandered too?" Uncle Benjamin asked.

Before Maria could answer her eyes flitted over Robin. She hid this by looking at Miss Loveday seated right next to him. "I guess the… wedding! Of course, just all the things we must prepare for, for the wedding." After allowing Loveday and Uncle Benjamin a few months to become reacquainted, not only with each other, but also with the De Noir family, they had set a date. Only two weeks more and she would have a new Aunt.

Loveday looked at Maria, with a not quite believing face. Miss Heliotrope and Uncle Benjamin dismissed the matter, and went back to eating. Maria was afraid to look at Robin. She waited a few minutes before attempting to peek at him. She expected him to have gone back to his food, but she was surprised to find his unwavering gaze watching her so. She couldn't look away and it was Robin who broke away first.

Dinner ended not too long after. Loveday kissed Uncle Benjamin goodbye and took her leave with Robin. Maria watched them go, hoping Robin would just look back. If only for a second. But he never did.

All that night, Maria thought of reasons why Robin had turned so Morose in only a few hours. It kept her up into the wee hours of the night. The next morning, she woke up exhausted, but determined. She waited for Loveday's arrival to see Robin. But when Loveday arrived Maria was sorely disappointed for it was not Robin, but a guard from the De Noir clan who had been the escort.

Maria spent her day pacing the house.

Miss Heliotrope complained of a draft.

When everyone took supper, Loveday apologized for Robin's absence. "He told me he had some other business to attend too. I'm sure he'll come tomorrow."

But the next day the guard, again, escorted Loveday.

Maria changed into her best walking boots. "If he won't come me, I must go to him. There must be something wrong."

The trek through the forest was long and tiring. When Maria arrived at the gate she straightened her dress and stood tall. "I'm here to see Robin."

The gate keeper smiled, something which was strange on someone in his line of work. "Of course, miss," he said opening the gate. "He should be in the main hall."

Maria took a deep breath and made her way into the building. "Good morning Moon Princess," Coeur De Noir greeted her with a smile when she entered the hall.

"Sir," Maria bowed. "I have come to talk with Robin."

It wasn't till after she spoke that she noticed Robin standing not too far away, speaking with a friend.

"Go on Robin," his father spoke. "You don't need to be stuck in here all day."

Robin regarded her indifferently, so different from the usual grin he gave her. He nodded to his father as he walked Maria out of the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not even bothering to look in her direction.

Maria turned to watch him as they walked, "I came to talk with you. Why else would I come all the way here?"

Robin suddenly seemed to notice she was alone. "Did no one escort you here?" He asked.

"You've taken me everywhere in this forest. I can surely find my way here with no problem." Maria stated defiantly.

Robin didn't even acknowledge what Maria had just spoke. "I'll have a guard take you back."

"No." For the first-time Robin looked directly at Maria. She continued, "I will walk myself back."

She stalked off towards the gate. It was opened, she bowed to the guard, and took her leave.

"Maria!" But Maria kept walking. Robin lifted his face to the sky in frustration and growled. Why did Maria have to be so stubborn.

He finally resolved to walk her back himself. He needed to know she made it safely home. So, he followed her path out of the gate and into the forest. 'She couldn't have made it that far.' Robin thought to himself. "Maria!" He called her name. Again, no reply. Where had she gone? Robin started at a jogging pace down the path to Moonacre.

Maria herself had decided on not heading straight home. She was going to look for a spot Robin had shown her. A place that opened to the sun, where a stream ran and trickled, and the flowers danced in the breeze. She was hoping a place like that would lift her gloomy disposition. Without knowing it, she was heading in the opposite direction. You see, she was used to starting at Moonacre, but now she was coming from the opposite direction and heading in the most wrong of ways.

She would try to think of which direction she was to head, but her mind would soon be muddled with other matters that frustrated her so.

Robin by now had given up calling her name. He had already run almost a quarter of the trail heading towards Moonacre. He should have overtaken her by now. Robin stopped, making his way back to the starting point of the gate. He should have known she would not go straight home.

Maria herself was still making her way in the wrong direction. She was already a good twenty minutes ahead of Robin, not that she knew he was coming after her. She looked for things of familiarity, but found herself utterly confused. She made her way for another five minutes before she felt someone watching her.

"I know you're there, Robin."

Robin stood only a few meters behind her. Maria had not even looked back to notice him. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

She finally turned to him. "I'm looking for the sunny spot with the wild blue flowers and the rocky stream."

Robin shook his head, taking a few steps closer, almost smiling. Almost. "You are all sorts of turned around Princess."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I will just find a new spot." Maria turned around.

"Maria," Robin had come close enough to take her arm. His fingers wrapped around her wrist lightly. "Let's walk home."

Maria had not been paying attention to her surroundings and when she turned to speak, she lost her footing. That's when she noticed the ravine she was now falling into. If only she hadn't been so withdrawn into her thoughts, she perhaps might have noticed this danger. Now she was screaming and falling.

"Maria!" Robin's hand tightened around her wrist.

"Not again Maria!" Robin was no doubt thinking about the time she threw herself into the sea.

After many perilous moments, Robin had Maria pulled up almost completely over the edge. He gave one final pull, landing on his backside. Maria lay next to him, both panting. She tried to sit up, but Robin took Maria's hand in hers. "Please, just lay for a moment longer." Maria complied to his strange request, looking at him and squeezing his hand. Maria would never admit it, but she liked holding Robin's hand.

"You've got to stop scaring me like that." Robin rolled his head to the side, meeting her eyes.

"I do so apologize." She said and she meant it. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Robin's gaze had not left hers. "Oh, Robin where's your hat?"

"No doubt, probably at the bottom of the ravine," he chuckled.

Maria smiled, "I'm sorry Robin. I will make sure to replace your hat."

He faced the sky again, "Don't worry about it. I'm just pleased you're ok."

"I'm glad you were here to catch me."

Robin let go of Maria's hand. "I suppose we should make our way to the mansion," Robin sat up. Maria didn't move.

"What's wrong Robin?" She almost reached for his hand again. "What did I do?"

Robin looked down at her, "Nothing you can fix."

Maria scrunched her face in confusion. "I must be able to do something."

Suddenly Robin moved to his knees, placing a hand on either side of Maria's face, and their noses only inches apart. "It's not your fault if you don't feel the same. A person's heart can only break so many times before they must move on."

"A broken heart?" Maria's voice was barely a whisper. She could only stare into Robin's eyes and nowhere else. "When did I? How could I? Robin?"

Robin's gaze softened "The first time, you jumped off a cliff. I felt my heart shatter. I knew then how I felt. That wasn't the last or only time."

"When I pulled my hand away the other day…" Maria started.

Robin moved away confirming her suspicions. Every moment Maria pulled away. All the times she pushed Robin away, because she was afraid they were giving everyone the wrong impression. She should have been more worried about him than the others.

"Robin De Noir." Suddenly she couldn't tear her eyes from him. It felt like an eternity as her thoughts ran in circles. He looked at her expectantly. "Robin, if you don't kiss me now, I shall never speak to you again."

It took only a moment for Robin to process her request.

"Robin, are you just going to stare at me-" Maria was interrupted when Robin's lips met hers.

"-All day." Maria finished quietly.

"Can I hold your hand again?" Robin asked.

"Please do," she said holding out her hand. Robin stood up and pulled Maria with him.

" _Now_ ," Robin stressed the first word, "should we head back?"

All Maria could do was nod.

The walk home was filled with a pleasant silence. Robin and Maria swinging their clasped hands back in forth. They came upon the house. Maria caught a sight of Uncle Benjamin and Loveday. Her arm stiffened and Maria had the sudden urge to pull her hand away. But then she saw Robin's face. She couldn't hurt him again.

She gripped his hand tighter and greeted her uncle and Loveday.

"I see you went and found my brother," Loveday smiled. She was not oblivious to the two younger people's feelings. Uncle Benjamin on the other hand was still trying to figure out why Robin was holding his niece's hand.

Loveday took Uncle's hand leading him away from the scene. "Come darling, let us take supper."

"Ah, yes dear. Supper." Uncle Benjamin tried to glance back, but was quickly distracted by Loveday.

"Robin?" Maria looked over, to find him staring at her already. Maria forgot what she was going to say. "Robin, are you going to stare at me like this all the time now?"

"Yes, of course." He kissed her hand.

Maria felt her cheeks heating up. 'Oh, this insufferable, smug, so and-' Maria's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Robin was smiling. It wasn't his normal smirk, but something softer. 'He is really sweet, isn't he?'

Robin kept Maria's hand next to his lips. "Maria? I will ask you to marry me. I won't now, because your Uncle would claim you are too young- Though fifteen is not so young. And my sister is getting married, and perhaps you will change your mind in a year. But, let it be known, I will propose to you in a year's time. I will spend every day learning more and more about you. Maria I-"

Maria had to step on her toes to even come close to Robin's lips. "Robin," she kissed him, "I will gladly except when the time comes."

 **One year later…**

"What do you mean you wish to marry my niece?!"

"Sir Benjamin," Robin took a deep breath. "I love Maria. She makes me the happiest man in this whole valley."

Sir Benjamin looked like he was going to object. He surely must be happier with his Loveday, than Robin could ever be. Sir Benjamin felt a hand on his arm, "Darling." His wife Loveday stood beside him. "I've been watching these two since the day Maria saved the Valley. They will be so very happy together, dear."

"Hmph, _will_?" Sir Benjamin glowered at a wall away from the two siblings.

"Darling," Loveday said leaning heavily on her husband. Sir Benjamin restrained from looking at his wife for only an instant before he gave in. When he did, her eyes were pleading with a smile on her face.

"Oh, alright." Sir Benjamin glared at Robin. "Don't make me regret my decision, Robin De Noir."

Robin dashed away from his sister and brother-in-law. He only had one person on his mind.

When Robin finally found Maria, she was sitting with a book in her lap. "Robin," she stood greeting him and reached for his hand. She squeezed it and gave him a smile. Robin looked excited. And then he kneeled on one knee.

"Maria," Robin began taking her other hand, so that he was holding both her hands.

"Yes, I will Robin." Maria said with a large smile.

Robin's face fell, "But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"I will marry you Robin."

Robin's frown deepened, "Well you could have at least let me ask."

Maria kneeled in front of Robin. "I've been waiting a full year for this moment Robin. Please do excuse my excitement of accepting your proposal before you could ask."

Robin's face instantly lit up. He tackled her with a kiss. Robin helped Maria up, both laughing with glee. All that was left, was to announce it the rest of the valley.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
